Initiate Leaders at Dauntless
by tristobias4ever4
Summary: No war, Tris and Tobias are initiate leaders, and still together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope you like it. Please write a review.**

**This is what would happen two years after Tris became Dauntless. Tris and Tobias are still a couple, but they are now both initiate leaders. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Tris POV_

I wake up to an to the alarm I set last night. The initiates will be here today! I better get ready because I don't want to miss the first initiate to jump. I hope it's from Abnegation. At the same time I don't though. I remember being the first to jump and getting all the attention. It's kind of awkward going from being a nobody from Abnegation to the first fumper at Dauntless!

I climb out of bed and head towards the kitchen. MMMMMmm! I look over and hear the sizzling sound of cooking bacon. That's the best way to start your morning. Tobias stands right over the stove. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Morning," I reply with a smile.

"You go get ready, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

I run back to my room. Searching through the closet, I see a black leather jacket that Christina bought for me about two months before. I hate going shopping with Christina, but it's nice opening your closet and seeing decent clothes sitting on a hanger. I decide on wearing the black jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots to stay with the theme. I really want to scare the initiates today, I really do.

"Tris, breakfast is ready," Tobias yells from the kitchen! "Coming," I say!

_Tobias POV_

Tris and I walk hand in hand toward the net where the initiates will soon be jumping into. We stop at the net and Tris asks, "Should we tell the initiates that we're dating?" "They'll figure it out soon enough," I reply. "But if one of the initiates starts flirting with you, they're dead meat." She smiles at my response. Tris always looks good to me, and especially today. I'm just afraid that one of the dumb initiates will start flirting with her or something like that.

My gaze turns towards the net. Since I was stressing about Tris, I missed the first initiate to jump. The girl is wearing blue. First jumper this year is a Erudite. For some reason, I had my hopes up that it was an Abnegation. Someone yells, "First jumper, Megan!" We all congratulate her, and then Tris helps her out of the net. Finally, the last initiate jumps down. This year, there are no Abnegation transfers as usual:

Girls:

1. Megan (Erudite)

2. Alexandra (Amity)

3. Tasha (Amity)

5. Natasha (Candor)

6. Lauren (Candor)

Boys:

1. Keith (Erudite)

2. Andrew (Candor)

3. Greg (Amity)

4. David (Erudite)

5. Adam (Amity)

6. Blake (Candor)

7. Pete (Candor)

8. Drake (Candor)

"Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four. Tris and I are going to give you a tour. Christina and Uriah will go meet with the Dauntless borns now. Follow me," I say with my deep, scary voice. I take them down a long corridor when the first smart mouth speaks up and says, "Hey lookie here. We got a hot Dauntless leader. What's your name," the boy named Blake from Candor says? "Tris," my girlfriend replies with a smile. I look over my shoulder at Blake. He's gonna wish he never said that. No. I'm gonna make him wish he was never born. He'll get it in training. I'd watch my back if I were him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I made! I'm going to upload a new chapter once I get five new reviews. Bye! Hope you enjoyed it :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support you guys!**

Tris POV

My face heats up with embarrassment and anger, but I smile and act like it doesn't bother me as I say, "Tris". I glance up at Tobias and find that his jaw is locked and his eyes are hard rocks of ice. Ohhhh, Blake definitely shouldn't have done that; he is so gonna get it later from Tobias.

:)- Page break-:)

Then Tobias and I send the initiates to dinner. We sit at a separate table with Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Zeke, and Shauna. Tonight's dinner is penne alfredo (my favorite).

"So how was the first day with the initiates?," Christina asks

"It was good," I say jokingly.

I grin and start to tell our friends about Blake. "Ok, so this kid asks me what my name is and then tells me I'm hot! And you all know that that's sooo not cool cuz I'm his instructor not his girlfriend, you know?"

Zeke backs me up saying "Ohh that kid's done, right Tobias?"

"I'm gonna make training for him a living hell" he says, flashing us a grin, and shooting Blake a menacing glare.

I really do think that he's taking this pretty well considering that he hasn't ripped off the kid's head. Yet….

Uriah steers the conversation over to the Dauntless initiates that he and Christina have been training. According to him they are "pansycakes". I really don't understand that word, and we all know that he will never be able to bring it back.

I'm not really listening anymore, just staring into Tobias' deep dark, beautiful blue eyes. You'd think that after two years of being with him, his affect on me would wear off, but nooooo. If anything, the pull towards him is stronger.

At some point, our group must have stopped talking because when I snap out my trance, our whole group is smiling exasperatedly at Tobias and me.

I say, "What?" and simultaneously they yell, "JUST GO!"

We smile and tell them that we'll see them later, and with that we're running off towards our apartment.

While exiting the pit, I start to kiss Tobias. He kisses me back and right when we're starting to get into it, I pull away and start to sprint to our apartment shouting "Race you!" behind me as I go.

Two years ago, when Tobias told me that I was fast, he wasn't kidding. I use that speed now, racing to the apartment like there's a wolf on my heels. Unfortunately, Tobias is fast too, and as he comes up beside me, he scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. When I scream at him to put me down and yell that he's kidnapping me, we receive peculiar looks from strangers.

Tobias swings me back over his shoulder and carries me bridal style into the apartment. He then slides me onto the bed and kisses me passionately. His tongue pushes past my lips as my hands slip from his neck to his shoulders, then his chest. We get more involved and I figure that maybe I should go take a shower now, before I get sucked in so deeply by him that I can't leave.

He complains as I try to leave but I hold my ground and go take a shower. I'm still thinking about him as I wash myself off.

When I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around me, I realize that I have made a huge mistake.

I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom. Carefully, I consider my options. I can either dash out to get my clothes and quickly run back in, or I can take a slower, much sneakier approach that involves getting there and back without Tobias noticing.

I decide on the first option and speedily work my way over to the drawer where my clothes lie, hoping that I will be able to get there and back without being caught. I rush back to the bathroom and see that Tobias has blocked the entrance. Sweetly, I ask him if I can please go back to the bathroom. Of course, he just steps closer to me and he begins to kiss my neck, jawline, and lips. I sigh in pleasure and whisper "I love you" seductively. He responds by telling me I'm beautiful.

A couple of minutes later, he allows me to go change in the bathroom and waits for me on the bed. By the time I finish changing I'm obviously exhausted, and so is he. I walk out of the bathroom and curl up next to him on the bed. Then we kiss a little more, and decide to continue our make-out session later. I fit myself to his body, and we both drift off into the welcoming darkness of sleep, with me lying in his comfortingly secure arms.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. And remember to write a review! I will do my best to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I hope you guys like this next chapter! Tris POV I wake up shivering on a cold, metal surface. My hands are chained to a brick wall. "Good, you're finally awake," an unfamiliar voice says. I look over to where the voice seems to be coming from. "Hello my name is Tori, and I believe you're Tris?" "Yeah, how do you know my name?," I ask. The woman has dark shiny hair with brown eyes. I realize I am staring until she says, "You might recognize me as the woman who works at the tattoo shop. You hear everything there." "Oh, right. Now I recognize you." "Ya, some people just call me the tattoo lady, but don't call me that or you'll get hurt." "Like I'm not already," I say sarcastically. "Keep up the attitude and you'll be dead before you can say Dauntless," says Tori with a snarl. "Ya ok, where are we; where am I being held?" "We are in a top secret underground room. Only a couple people I know are allowed down here," she says, giving me a suspicious look. "Like who?" "Why so many questions? I thought I would only have to worry about getting questions from the Erudite." "Ya well, I'm not your average Dauntless." I spit back. "Now let me fill you in on what's happening so I can answer some of your ridiculous questions," Tori says with a frustrated sound in her voice. "As you may know, people working at the tattoo parlor don't have much authority. I'm tired of waiting for the power to come to me, so I'm thinking that I'll take it myself and become a Dauntless leader. Tonight, I will have all those fools they call Dauntless leaders killed." Then Tori starts to laugh one of those evil laughs that creeps me out. "I wasn't planning on killing any of the initiate leaders, but it seems that you could be trouble for me, so I want you gone," she continues. "How could I be a threat," I ask innocently, widening my eyes. I need to buy myself more time. She then says,"You are a huge threat. Oddly, people are always wanting to follow the way you do things, and I can't have that happen when I become Dauntless' official leader." "So what are you going to do with me?" I ask with an edge to my voice. "Kill you." Ok so I left this as a cliffhanger, and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and I will write a new chapter as quickly as possible. Oh and I watched DIVERGENT! Yay! Good, but we all know the book was better! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in like forever so I hope to update a lot more often now. And thanks for all the positive comments. Remember to review! :D**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up and am about to say good morning beautiful, but I find a cold empty spot next to me on the bed. "Tris?" I ask worriedly.

She's not here. Quickly, I jump out of bed. Woah! It's 6:30 am, and Tris is out of bed before me. Maybe she had just gone to set up for training early, or breakfast I think, trying to reassure myself. But I know that Tris almost never wakes up before I do. On the rare occasions when she does, she wakes me with a greatly welcome make-out session. Something has got to be wrong.

I open the dresser near my bed and quickly change into black jeans with a navy blue t-shirt. Then, I rush to Christina's room and bang on the door. "Hang on, I'll be there in a minute!", Christina grumpily yells through the door. "What do you want?", she says once the door finally opens.

She really isn't a morning person.

"Tris is gone! I think that one of the initiate boys that that had been checking her out could have possibly kidnapped her."

"Have you checked the cafeteria or the training room lately. Maybe she's just roaming around."

"No, not yet". I reply.

"Then maybe you should start there. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in about ten minutes.

"Thanks." With that, I sprint to the cafeteria. No sign of her.

:)_PAGE BREAK _:)

Ten minutes later, I return to the cafeteria.

"Did you find her?, Christina asks.

"Nope."

"Well maybe you should call her." Christina says.

"I've already tried that four times, but they all just went to voicemail." I reply.

"Ya, something is definitely wrong. Maybe we should tell the leaders."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if Eric finds Tris before us, and does something to her?"

I say this because it is pretty obvious that Eric likes her. A year ago, he pushed me to a wall and told me to stay away from her. Obviously, I didn't listen because we are now living with each other.

"Well it's worth a try, right?" Christina says.

"Ya I guess, lets go."

PAGE BREAKER :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Christina and I reach the leaders offices and we immediately sense that something is wrong. We stealthily creep closer to their offices and see the strangest thing. Through the windows Tori holds a gun with the Dauntless leaders on their knees in a surrender position. Thankfully, Tori hasn't seen us yet, but we need to come with a plan, and fast. Crouching down, Christina and I come up with a fool-proof plan.

"Alright Christina, I'm going to barge through the door and - - - SLAM!I I fall to the floor as something hits me, hard.

Maybe it wasn't actually the best plan.

I see Christina being put into a large black bag. Then, I slump forward and everything goes black.

**Alright you guys I hope to update soon. Thanks for all the support. XOXOXO **


End file.
